candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Donut Disco
in | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard - Nearly Impossible }} Story Tiffi and Princess are at the disco to celebrate level 4000. New things *Two-layered dark chocolate appears in one-layered sugar chests and two-layered sugar chests for the first time in level 4001. *One-layered dark chocolate appears in one-layered sugar chests for the first time in the same level. Levels Donut Disco is an extremely hard - nearly impossible episode, mean = 6.93. It contains two hard levels: and , four very hard levels: , , and , five extremely hard levels: , , , and , and two nearly impossible levels: and . Overall, it is much harder than the previous episode, Woolly Workshop. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |The 4000th Reality Level |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |120,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |110,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |550,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |5,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |400,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |66,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |104,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Map= Map EP268.jpg|Map layout |-| Levels= Level 3996 V4 HTML5.png|Level 3996 - |link=Level 3996 Level 3997 V2 Win 10.png|Level 3997 - |link=Level 3997 Level 3998 V5 HTML5.png|Level 3998 - |link=Level 3998 Level 3999 V3 HTML5.png|Level 3999 - |link=Level 3999 Level 4000 V4 HTML5.png|Level 4000 - |link=Level 4000 Level 4001 V2 Win 10.png|Level 4001 - |link=Level 4001 Level 4002 V4 HTML5.png|Level 4002 - |link=Level 4002 Level 4003 V3 HTML5.png|Level 4003 - |link=Level 4003 Level 4004 V2 HTML5.png|Level 4004 - |link=Level 4004 Level 4005 V3 HTML5.png|Level 4005 - |link=Level 4005 Level 4006 V2 HTML5.png|Level 4006 - |link=Level 4006 Level 4007 V2 Win 10.png|Level 4007 - |link=Level 4007 Level 4008 V3 HTML5.png|Level 4008 - |link=Level 4008 Level 4009 V2 HTML5.png|Level 4009 - |link=Level 4009 Level 4010 V5 HTML5.png|Level 4010 - |link=Level 4010 Trivia *This episode contains the milestone level 4000. *This is Princess's first appearance exclusive to HTML5 version. *This is the 14th HTML5-exclusive episode to use two words which have never been used before. **However, it shares its first word with Donut Doctor, the champion title of the 37th episode, Sticky Savannah. *This is the first of three episodes released on 14 November 2018 on Windows 10. It's the second time when three episodes have been released at once on said platform. The other three episodes to be released simultaneously on Windows 10 were Lolli Lab, Brume Beach and Pastry Planets, all on 8 August 2018. *This episode breaks the trend of jelly-order mixed levels requiring an element that was previously only required in regular candy order levels. Category:Episodes released in 2018 Category:Celebration-themed episodes